The fabrication of insulating glass involves the use of two sheets of glass having an air buffer therebetween. In this regard the insulating glass is often fabricated using spacer bars to which the sheets glass are affixed. The spacer bars used may be fabricated out of a variety of material however, metal such as aluminum is common. The spacer bar is typically unpainted with the metal appearance in certain application detracting from that of the window. In such applications it is desirable to have the exposed portion of the spacer that being the side inside between the panes of glass painted a desired color.
However, since the spacer bar is disposed within the insulating glass, painting must be done prior to fabrication.